Vikings (TV series)
For the group of warriors, go to the Viking page. Vikings is an original Canadian-Irish series broadcast by the Canadian television channel, History, created and written by Michael Hirst. Originally planned to only be a miniseries, as stated by initial reports and releases, the show was renewed for a second season after the strong support it got from critics and viewers and is currently on its fourth season. The title theme is "If I Had a Heart" by Fever Ray. On March 17, 2016, History renewed Vikings for a fifth season of 20 episodes and ordered a sixth season of 20 episodes on September 12, 2017. Plot The series introduces us to the brutal and mysterious world of Ragnar Lothbrok (Travis Fimmel), a Viking warrior and farmer who yearns to explore—and raid—the distant shores across the ocean. His ambition puts him at odds with local chieftain Earl Haraldson (Gabriel Byrne), who insists on sending his raiders to the impoverished east rather than the uncharted west. When Ragnar teams up with his boat builder friend Floki (Gustaf Skarsgard) to craft a new generation of intrepid ships capable of conquering the rough northern seas, the stage is set for conflict. But for all its warfare and bloodshed, Vikings is also a story of family and brotherhood, capturing the love and affection between Ragnar and his wife, Lagertha (Katheryn Winnick), a respected warrior in her own right. It is the tale of Ragnar's brother Rollo (Clive Standen), a fierce fighter who simmers with jealously; of Earl Haraldson's wife Siggy (Jessalyn Gilsig), a dutiful beauty who may be less than loyal; and of the monk Athelstan (George Blagden), whose Christian morals clash with the Vikings’ pagan society. As ambition and innovation rattle a civilization, these characters will be put to the test—and their way of life will never be the same again. Cast Main Cast *Travis Fimmel as Ragnar (seasons 1–4) *Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha *Clive Standen as Rollo *Jessalyn Gilsig as Siggy (seasons 1–3) *Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki *George Blagden as Athelstan (seasons 1–3; recurring season 4) *Alyssa Sutherland as Aslaug (seasons 1–4) *Donal Logue as King Horik (seasons 1–2) *Gabriel Byrne as Earl Haraldson (season 1) *Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn (season 2–present) *Linus Roache as King Ecbert (season 2–4) *Ben Robson as Kalf (season 3–4) *Kevin Durand as Harbard (season 3–present) *Lothaire Bluteau as Emperor Charles (season 3–present) *John Kavanagh as The Seer (season 4; recurring seasons 1–3) *Peter Franzén as King Harald "Finehair" (season 4-present) *Jasper Pääkkönen as Halfdan "The Black" (season 4-present) *Moe Dunford as Prince Aethelwulf (season 4–present; recurring season 2–3) *Alex Høgh as Ivar (season 4-present) *Marco Ilsø as Hvitserk (season 4-present) *David Lindström as Sigurd (season 4) *Jordan Patrick Smith as Ubbe (season 4-present) *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Bishop Heahmund (season 4–present) Recurring Cast *Ivan Kaye as King Aelle (seasons 1–4) *Nathan O'Toole as Young Bjorn (seasons 1–2 & 4) *Vladimir Kulich as Erik (season 1) *David Pearse as Svein (season 1) *Thorbjørn Harr as Jarl Borg (season 2; guest season 1) *Gaia Weiss as Þorunn (seasons 2–3) *Morten Sasse Suurballe as Sigvard (season 2) *Amy Bailey as Kwenthrith (season 3 ; guest season 2) *Maude Hirst as Helga (seasons 3–4; additional cast seasons 1–2) *Jefferson Hall as Torstein (season 3; additional cast seasons 1–2) *Jennie Jacques (season 3–present) and Sarah Greene (additional cast season 2) as Princess Judith *Owen Roe as Count Odo (season 3–4) *Morgane Polanski as Princess Gisla (season 3–present) *Georgia Hirst as Torvi (season 4; additional cast seasons 2–3) *Edvin Endre as Erlendur (season 4; additional cast seasons 2–3) *Dianne Doan as Yidu (season 4) *Seán T. Ó Meallaigh as Father Prudentius (season 4) *Josefin Asplund as Astrid (season 4-present) *Ida Marie Nielsen as Margrethe (season 4-present) *Sinead Gormally as Tanaruz (season 4) *Adam Copeland as Ketill "Flatnose" (season 5) *Kris Holden-Ried as Eyvind (season 5) Episodes :See: Episodes or its respective seasons' page Gallery Images :See Promo Pictures for more images. Vikings S02P12, cast.png Vikings S02P01, Ragnar.jpg Vikings S02P02, Lagertha.jpg Vikings S02P03, Floki.jpg Vikings S02P04, Rollo.jpg Vikings S02P05, Athelstan.jpg Videos Vikings Trailer History channel|Trailer Vikings Decoding the Logo|Decoding the Logo VIKINGS Interview with George Blagden|George Blagden talks Vikings References *Vikings on Wikipedia *Vikings on the History website fr:Vikings Category:Vikings Wiki